The lifespans of lions in a particular zoo are normally distributed. The average lion lives $10$ years; the standard deviation is $1.4$ years. Use the empirical rule $(68-95-99.7\%)$ to estimate the probability of a lion living less than $7.2$ years.
The probability of a particular lion living less than $7.2$ years is ${2.5\%}$.